marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
| ff = | im = | sm = | auts = | voice = Lawrence Bayne David Hayter Dan Chameroy | other = }} Captain America, nicknamed Cap, is the codename of Steve Rogers, a volunteer of the super soldier serum created by the United States of America to aide them during the Second World War where he led the Six American Warriors. One of the most iconic heroes of the century, he eventually made his way to modern times and became a prolific superhero and leader of the Avengers. He is one of the most well known members of the team along with Iron Man and Thor. Biography World War II Created during World War II as the Allies' Super Soldier, Steve Rogers was the first to volunteer for the top-secret experiment. Giving him increased strength, speed, reflexes and an unbreakable shield the experiment was a great success. Unfortunately, when spies infiltrated the test, they destroyed the lab and killed the scientists who developed the formula, taking its secrets with them to the grave. As no one knew the correct formula, scientists took educated guesses and created an artificial one in its place. Due to chemical shortages, only another 5 super soldiers could be created. Calling themselves the Six American Warriors, they began to fight The Red Skull, one of the Nazi’s most powerful agents. Captain America acted as Logan’s “back up” during a mission to rescue a kidnapped American scientist from a ruthless nazi named The Red Skull. Captain America and Logan infiltrated a Nazi castle but were taken captive themselves after the scientist who they were attempting to save turned traitor and alerted the guards to their presence. Cap and Logan escaped, and defeated several Nazi agents and helped stop production of one of their deadliest projects, The Sleeper. Although they made a great team, Logan considered the mission a failure, and spent 50 years hating the scientist who turned them in. He later learned that the Scientist was acting as a double agent, and was sharing confidential Nazi information with the Allies. Upon stumbling on The Skull’s evilest plot; both Captain America and The Red Skull were trapped inside a vortex. Modern Days With The Skull’s son desperately seeking to find his father and carry on his work to create the Doomsday Project, he came across the complex and released both his father and the Captain, 50 years after they were trapped. With neither of them aged a day, they continued to battle and eventually, The Skull activated the Doomsday weapon and his son became Electro, God Of Electricity. Spider-Man and Captain America then teamed up to defeat both The Red Skull and his son. During the battle, Captain America sacrificed himself again and both he and The Red Skull were placed in the vortex. Spider-Man then used the vortex to defeat Electro, and he and the remaining Six American Warriors destroyed it, so neither Electro nor The Red Skull would threaten the world ever again. Spider-Man later called on Captain America to help him fight The Secret War alongside Iron Man, Black Cat, The Fantastic Four and Storm. After defeating the villains that The Beyonder placed on the planet, they returned to Earth as if nothing happened. Cap sometime later again escaped the vortex and joined the Avengers. He would later help the new team of Avengers defeat his old enemy, Baron Zemo. Alternate Version In an alternate version where Charles Xavier was killed at an early age, Magneto formed the X-Men and Captain America was part of the alternate version of the Avengers to find and hunt them down. Powers and Abilities Captain America has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Captain America's strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, and durability are at the highest limits of natural human potential. Captain America's most noticeable feature is his shield. He can not only use is to protect himself from incoming fire but as an offensive weapon. He can throw it with such keen accuracy that it can hit multiple targets and ricochet back to him. Personality Background Captain America was voiced by Lawrence Bayne on , David Hayter on , and Dan Chameroy on . His appearances on had no lines. He was briefly mentioned on . Will Meugniot was working on a featuring Captain America. However, it was at the time Marvel Comics faced financial problems and went bankrupt. The series was stopped before it was fully produced, along with the cancellation of , , and . It is unknown if this series would have been part of the Marvel Animated Universe. In the Comics Captain America was frozen in ice and was awaken in modern times. The time portal explanation was created by the producers of . He was found by Namor who gave his body to the Avengers to wake. He was the first besides the original members (Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Thor, and Hulk) to join the team. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Steven Rogers (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Steven Rogers (Earth-730784) at Marvel Database *Steven Rogers (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers: United They Stand Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Six American Warriors Category:United States Government Category:Fantastic Four Heroes Category:Soldier Category:World War II Category:Time Travelers